


For All It's Worth

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Insults, Minor fighting, Punching out their emotions, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a packing crate is the best time to work out some unresolved issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All It's Worth

Being locked in a box was a good way to get anyone tell their deepest secrets. It’s true, a very reliable study has expressed as much. The study comes from the Former Robin Institute led by it’s two founding members Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. Currently they were in the middle of another test to further prove their research.

“I’m starting to think you like tight spaces,” Jason huffed, shoving his knee into Dick’s stomach.

Dick exhaled, looking grumpy. “Usually, but not like this,” he replied, knocking Jason’s knee into the crate wall.

There was an awkward shuffling as the two grown men tried to find a space that accommodate the both of them. Finally they were left crammed face to face and legs bent in the worst game of Twister yet. Still they knew they had at least an hour before the positions became too unbearable.

Jason tapped the toe of his boot against the wood paneling. “How long until the Replacement finds us?”

“I told you to stop calling him that,” Dick hissed, glaring in the darkness. “And anyway, probably not long. I managed to get a message out before… This.”

“This? You sound like you don’t want to admit you got tricked, Dickie,” Jason teased, always more invested in pushing someone’s buttons.

“You did too. Actually, it’s thanks to you that we’re stuck like this,” Dick retorted, digging the heel of his hand into Jason’s shoulder. Both knew it wouldn’t do any damage, but it was the principle of the thing!

“Oh ho, now the truth comes out,” Jason ribbed, elbow pressing into Dick’s hip. “You know, I told you three days ago that I was going to be in the docks tonight. It’s not my fault that you didn’t listen.”

“You didn’t tell me anything even vaguely like that,” Dick shot back. “You just said, ‘in a drug heist, don’t bother’. Which, might I add, was written on a napkin in a bleeding pen in your shitty hand writing.”

“My hand writing is not shit! And that is not what the note said. I gave it to the demon child, maybe if you were better at raising him you would have gotten the full thing.”

Dick snorted. “His name is Damian. Would you quit with your insecure nicknames? Also!” He added quickly when he felt Jason take a movement toward his crotch. “I am raising Damian just fine. Thank you very much. He can now go out in public without… You know, calling them peasants or something.”

Jason whistled in mock amazement. “Ohh, wow. Won’t insult people in public. Oooooh.” Even in the tight space Jason managed to wave his hands in fake awe. “Congrats, Daddy Dick. You’ve come so far.”

“Hey, wait, why did you give the note to Damian and not me or Tim? You know Tim runs the Southside,” Dick continued on, irritated from the tight space, rising heat and the pressure of Jason’s limbs against his body.

Jason shifted, turning his head away. He chewed at his lower lip, glowering at the nail in front of his nose.

“You’re still mad at him, aren’t you?” Dick leaned closer, a smile pulling over his features. “You’ve been mad ever since he called you out on that murder case. You’re mad because you messed up and everyone saw but only he said it.”

Jason growled, slamming his forehead against Dick’s.

“Fuck! You–!” Dick jerked back, rubbing his face. He punched Jason in the chest.

Despite the space the pair managed to land quite a few good hits on each other. They slummed back into their positions, panting and angry.

“Sure, fine,” Jason started, wiping the small spot of blood off his lips. “I was mad because of what he said.”

“You’re always mad because of something someone said,” Dick muttered. “You just won’t talk because he was right.”

Jason sighed, loudly. “Yes, okay! I was mad because he was right,” he snapped. “And hey, way to go Big Brother Dickie. Just standing there, letting him say that shit in front of everyone else.”

Dick shook his head. “Seriously? I let it happen because you needed to hear it and Tim needed to say it.”

“In front of everyone else?” Jason asked, eyes narrowed.

Dick nodded. “When else would it happen?” He sighed softly, dropping his head on Jason’s shoulder. “Look, Jay, I love you. But damn. You’re an ass sometimes.”

Jason opened his mouth, swallowed back the curse and close it again. He nodded.

“Our family is stretched far enough as it is. I can’t stand to see you leave us again. I let it happen because it needed to. Please, don’t… Don’t get all pissy and disappear,” Dick whispered into the leather coat. 

Jason closed his eyes. He carefully moved his hand to the back of Dick’s head. It was the closest he could get to a hug, both in the tight space and emotionally. “I won’t, all right? You guys are all douche bags but… You need me.”

“I do not think 'need’ is the appropriate word, Todd,” Damian cut through the wood.

Jason groaned just before the wood splintered and the box fell open around them.


End file.
